Secrets of the Twin Hearts
by Dawn Totadile
Summary: Luigi isn't who we thought they were, but who are they really? Why is Mario so intent on helping to hide his twin's issues, but also to bring it to light? When a new villain kidnaps Mario, Luigi has to step up to the plate to rescue the elder twin, but thankfully, our green plumber isn't alone! (R&R please) not used to this couple, so don't flame, I just know some of you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since they could remember, everyone had always called them, " _The Mario Bros."_ It was their thing. They had lost their parents as young children, and had taken care of each other since they could remember. As time went on, Mario gained a mustache. Luigi gained theirs shortly after, always seeming to be just behind their brother. As the twins grew older, they stayed close to each other. Luigi admired Mario for many reasons; his courage, his strength, his resourcefulness, and mostly, his faith in them as a team.

Another trait of Mario's that Luigi liked was that he was able to keep secrets as well. Most people didn't realize it just because after all this time, Luigi had given up. Not on life or anything that dangerous, but on being identified correctly. Luigi would sometimes look at girls and be jealous, not because Luigi was gay or anything and wished to be brave enough to state it, but because **_she_** was so small in comparison to other girls where it seemed to matter. Lucia had always been "Flat" and more like a male in her figure's build. Over time, she had eventually given up on being called a girl and just had her name changed to Luigi, even going so far as to make herself a fake mustache just like her twin brother. While Mario had some concerns on this, he knew that he could always count on his "Bro." to back him up in a fight, and goodness knows that Luigi knew she could depend on her brother to try his best to help her when she needed it.

While Luigi knew that being gay wouldn't be a problem in the Mushroom Kingdom, she found that she was still attracted to men, even though she often had to pretend to be one herself. In fact, sometimes she forgot she even was a girl. The only real time she could be a girl, herself, was when she had gone home while her brother and their friends were celebrating the latest win against Bowser or whatever enemy had come up this time. It would be then that she'd go home and treat herself like a girl; brushing out her hair and even occasionally putting on a nice simple green dress with a green headband that had an L on it, with her fake mustache sitting on the sink, forgotten until the next morning. These were sometimes the nights that Mario worried most about his sister. Mario would sometimes come home from the party to find his sister having fallen asleep crying about how she didn't have as large breasts as Peach or Rosalina, or as shapely curves as Daisy or Pauline. Even Toadette and the female villains didn't have this much trouble with their identity, as most everyone knew they were girls! Sometimes when the Mario was alone with his sister on an adventure, and he knew no one was around, he'd call her Lucia just to remind her that he knew who she was. It was a small gesture that meant the world to her though.

Mario and Luigi were heading up to the palace to check on Peach and Daisy one sunny morning when Mario finally asked his twin something; "Why don't you just tell them if it bothers you so much?"

"Huh?"

"About your… gender…"

"Oh, um… well… it's a sensitive thing bro…"

"Yeah, but it'll get Daisy off your case about dating her." Mario tried to point out.

Luigi just shook his head. "Maybe, but maybe not. Look, can we just see what the girls wanted and get going. Bowser's likely to show up again if we keep stalling."

"Heh, yeah, alright… but… don't forget, they are our friends. I'm sure they'll understand if you explain it all."

"Yeah, and next you'll be telling me that I can get a date with Prince Peasley and that you finally asked Peach out, eh?" The taller twin jested as her brother started to turn as red as his shirt.

"Maybe, he did give you that yellow rose after all."

"It was so that we could be identified. In case you didn't notice how unpopular we were in the Beanbean kingdom, you were just as unpopular as I was for once." Luigi chuckled while Mario scowled.

"People should give you more respect. You're there with me on almost every adventure! Heck, you've saved my life a-more times than I can count."

"Funny, I can only count three times. Two of which were from King Boo, and the other was from Bean Fever when I got you that cure. I'm not all that brave, bro." Mario actually stopped, which in turn caused his cross-dressing sister to stop and look at him funny. "What?"

"NOT all that brave? Lucia Tatiana Mario, I swear… you faced mansions filled with Boos, you've gone up against King Boo himself, you've faced off with me against Bowser and the Koopalings, you've gone all over the world with me just to save a girl I can't even ask on a date! You do all this, and you say you aren't brave?" Luigi just shrugged, as though all of that didn't mean a thing to her. "Mama Mia, Lucia Tiana Mario, one of these days…"

"What? I shake and freak out every time I see a Boo, not to mention whenever we come face to face with Bowser. That's not brave."

"You eventually get over it and do what's right though, that's brave." The two had started walking again.

Luigi again shrugged. "Whatever you say, big bro." Luigi then sighed as she raised a hand and pointed dramatically towards Peach Castle, which was once again smoking and seemed to have some sort of Bowser themed ship in the side of it. "Behold! Our next adventure of fighting a guy who still can't take a hint that the girl doesn't like him."

Mario rolled his eyes. "Come on, ya drama queen, the princess needs us."

"Let's a go!"

When the Mario "Brothers" entered the castle, they were startled to find that not only was Bowser there, but so was Wendy O. Koopa, the only female Koopaling under Bowser's command. Bowser was covering his ears as his daughter rambled on about needing advice on fashion as she dug through a portable closet. Apparently, she had tagged along to get advice from the only women she knew, which were the princesses. Mario's eye was twitching as the strange scene played out in front of him.

Luigi just sighed. "Um, I can… handle this one, if you want to get rid of Bowser…"

"You sure?"

"She's looking for an idea for a new outfit by the looks of it. I think I can handle that."

"Alright…" Mario walked over to Bowser to figure out what the heck was going on.

Luigi made his way over to the tied-up princesses and Toads, including Toadsworth, who were all being forced to give commentary on the girl Koopa's outfits. Luigi waited a few minutes after seeing Bowser just groan and go back onto the ship while Mario shook his head and sat down, questioning what was even going on.

Wendy was still looking through the closet, trying out styles in a flash as she tried to figure something out. After a few outfits, Luigi spoke up. "What's the occasion?"

"Huh?" Wendy looked over and finally noticed the two plumbers. "What do you care, you don't know anything about fashion. When was the last time you got a style update?"

Luigi shrugged as Mario finally got it into his head to start untying the captive audience while Luigi distracted the Koopa. "I'll admit, it's been a while since I've worn anything but overalls and green shirts, but at least I have a good reason. Now, what's the crazy occasion that made you come all the way down here just for some fashion opinions?"

Wendy glared at Luigi before rolling her eyes. "Fine, if you must know, Papa said that we had to look our best when he finally takes over the world, and I've been wearing the same thing for years and he still hasn't managed it, thanks to you two!" Luigi shrugged again, a seemingly tired look on his face. "So I figured if I changed my outfit, maybe we'd have more luck." Luigi rolled his eyes this time and walked over to the wardrobe. "Wh…wha? What are you doing?"

"Helping so that you can leave for the day." Luigi looked through the wardrobe carefully, taking note of all that was in there so **_she_** could best handle the situation. "Got it."

"Huh? But you're a boy! You don't know…" Luigi pulled out a simple pink gown with black trimming that fit over the Koopa's shell, a set of black pumps for her feet, a pink beaded necklace, and a large black bow with pink polka dots. "Whoa… okay, maybe you do know something about fashion…"

Luigi smirked as she handed the things to the young Koopaling. "Try these out, and then get going, I don't think Bowser will wait for you forever, and it'd take a while to bring you back home." By this time, Mario had already finished untying all the prisoners. Most of the toads were running in fright of the young shellback while the princesses and Toadsworth were looking at Luigi strangely. Wendy ran into the closet while Luigi turned to face the others. "What? You don't need to fight to win all the time, ya know."

"Nice going, Weegee!" Mario smiled brightly.

Luigi shrugged and managed to pick up the gold bracelets that Wendy usually wore. She started to shine them and had finished when the young Koopa came out. "Here ya go. Now, you should get going."

Wendy was so happy with her new look, she had completely forgotten that she was supposed to hate these guys and fight them. She nodded and used her pink tipped wand to put everything away and then bounced off towards the airship. "Thanks!" She shouted as the ship left.

Luigi just chuckled while Mario burst into full on laughter. The princesses were just stunned, and Toadsworth had fainted. No one had been captured for once, and no one had gotten hurt for once! When Mario finally calmed down, he looked at his taller twin. "And the award for saving the day in fastest time goes to Weegee, for doing it before the princesses were even kidnapped!"

"Hehe, yeah, well, she just needed a new outfit. Not the worst thing we've dealt with." Luigi blushed, somewhat embarrassed that the others had to see her save the day this way. "Why didn't you girls figure something for that?"

Daisy and Peach looked at each other before laughing at how right the green plumber was. They could have even solved this one themselves! "Hehe, I guess we're too used to being rescued by you boys." Daisy chuckled with a hint of flirtation in her voice before noticing Luigi flinch, sigh, and then frown. "Luigi… is something wrong?"

"Nothing… well, since that's our usual once a day emergency, I'm going to head home. SOMEONE needs to do the chores around the house." Luigi gave a slight glare at her "Lazy" twin brother.

"I could help if ya want, Luigi…" Mario started, noticing that Luigi was still slightly upset about being flirted with by Daisy and being confused for a boy for all these years.

"Mario, the last time you tried to help, you dropped a plate just because you heard the mail man coming. Maybe I'll let you help with the laundry... so long as you don't pretend to be a Boo and try to scare me again." Luigi rolled her eyes and started out of the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

When Luigi finally made her way back to the Pipe house that she shared with her twin, she heard another explosion, followed by a loud laugh that made her shake in her dirty old brown boots. Her bright blue eyes were wide with fear as she turned back towards the palace of Princess Peach only to find it covered with dark clouds overhead. "N..no…no…NO!" Luigi started running back towards the palace as a dark black ship that didn't look anything like Bowser's work started to fly off. Hanging limply from under the ship was the unmistakable form of Mario, looking pretty beat and unconscious. "This isn't happening… MARIO!" Luigi called out as her brother was being carried off through the sky to who knew where. The red plumber did not of course respond, as he was unconscious and too far away.

Luigi was about to run after him before remembering the princesses. While she didn't much care for being flirted with again, she knew that her brother wouldn't forgive himself if something had happened to them. Luigi ran through the town, dodging the scrambling Toads with amazing grace and skills that had become something the siblings were easily recognized for. She couldn't stop her heart from nearly bursting as she kept glancing towards the direction of the ship that was stealing her brother. It seemed that Mario was heading opposite of the bad lands, so it definitely wasn't a Koopa who was taking him. Problem was, Luigi didn't know where this was going either. It looked to be heading towards the Beanbean kingdom, but could still go farther than that! They had traveled the world quite a bit, but they still didn't know every place. Luigi was so distracted, that she didn't even notice passing through a strange pink gas that surrounded the building until it was too late. She kept coughing out the strange pink smoke as she entered the main area, relieved to find Peach and Daisy were alright.

"I LEFT HERE ONLY TWENTY MINUTES AGO!" Luigi practically screeched. "HOW IN THE GALAXY DID YOU LOSE MY BROTHER IN ONLY TWENTY MINUTES?" Both princesses were shocked to see the green plumber back so soon. They were covered in dust from the rubble, but were otherwise unharmed. Luigi then got a look around and frowned as she noticed all boys in the castle were unconscious. "What happened in here anyway?"

"W…we aren't quite sure… um… did you happen to run into any pink gas on the way in here?" Daisy asked slowly as she took in a better look at the green plumber, who was not only tired out from running all the way back from the Pipe house, but also from nerves.

"Yeah, I've been coughing it out since I entered here…" Luigi shook her head and took a deep breath, trying to figure out what was going on and what to do next. "Look, um… you girls are obviously safe, I need to go after my brother…" Luigi then noticed the confused gazes were still on her. "What? Did my mustache fall off or maybe I grew a shell or something?" She looked herself over to be sure she had no shell, then felt her mustache, as fake as it was, it was still good enough.

"Um… Luigi, is there something you haven't been telling us?" Peach tried.

"I'm a single person for a reason, and that reason is because I don't like girls hitting on me, no offence, Daisy." Luigi shrugged, wondering where this was going. That was really the only thing Luigi hadn't told them, other than the real reason as to why.

Daisy, much to Luigi's surprise, just blushed. "Yeah, now I know why though…"

Luigi blanched. "W…what do you mean?"

"Luigi, that pink gas was to make all boys go to sleep. At least that's what Aphrodite, the lady who took your brother said…" Peach explained softly.

Luigi frowned, sighed, and then took off her hat in front of others for probably the first time in years, as well as her mustache. She then readjusted her hat so that it showed that her hair was slightly longer than it usually looked. She pocketed the mustache and crossed her arms. "Can you even tell I'm a girl this way?"

"Well… um…" Peach blushed, as she now started to see why Luigi pretended to be a boy. **_She_** didn't stand out as a girl.

Daisy was blushing worse. "Yes… sorta… no… not really…" Daisy sighed. She realized that she had been crushing on a girl that just happened to look like a guy. 'No wonder she didn't like me flirting with her… or that I couldn't get her to date me.'

"Exactly, now, since you two are fine," Luigi's voice started to get slightly softer, though still had the Italian accent she and her twin had always carried. "I need to go find out where this… Aphrodite… took my twin brother. Any objections?"

"Nope… but we are coming with you." Daisy said, her thoughts no longer clouded with a silly crush, but with determination to help her friend save her brother. Besides, this would be a chance to get to know the real Luigi behind the mustache.

"That's right!" Peach agreed wholeheartedly.

Lucia put a hand to her head and looked at the two through her fingers. They were serious. "Fine, but by the looks of it, we'll be passing through the Beanbean kingdom just to reach them. You girls got passports?"

The two princesses were surprised by Luigi's consent to having them along on the mission without so much as an argument. Mario would usually argue for about twenty minutes unless he thought it was safer that way. "Um… yes… but are you going to go back to pretending to be a boy?"

Luigi shrugged. "I don't honestly think anyone will notice if I do or not. Goodness knows that I'm the UN-famous 'brother' of Mario." Luigi used air quotes near "Brother". She dug into her pants wallet and pulled out her Passport from the last time she went traveling, as well as a second one. "If it makes you feel better, I'll use the one with my female stats. Alright? But if something comes up, I'll stick to being a boy. Not much difference anyway…"

Daisy and Peach smiled and nodded. "So, we're going to have a girls' trip to rescue Mario?" Peach asked as she checked over her unconscious servants once more.

Luigi grimaced. She couldn't remember the last time she was alone with just girls and they weren't flirting with her. "Sure, but, eh… can I at least have some idea as to **what** we are rescuing my brother from."

Peach frowned at this. "Well… there was a beautiful looking lady, but she was very mean, and she just came crashing in, saying that she was looking for the twin hearts. She said her name was Aphrodite. One of her men pointed out Mario, saying he held the heart of… what was it, Daisy?"

"The Heart of Harmony, I think it was. They said something about collecting him and the one who carries the Heart of Chaos," Luigi flinched at this, "so that they could not only control the world, but make all men obey and love Aphrodite!" Daisy frowned.

Luigi shook her head. "Great… a lady who wants to be loved… Let's stop by Professor E. Gadd's place before going. I'm going to need my vacuum back."

"A vacuum? Why?" Peach was confused as she started to follow Luigi out of the palace.

"How else am I supposed to clean up all this pink gas and suck up that lady's big ego?"


	3. Chapter 3

It had taken a few hours to reach Luigi's mansion, her home away from home for when she needed some space from her brother. Just a few hours past the mansion would be Professor E. Gadd's lab in Evershade Valley. The girls started to look around the strangely empty mansion while Luigi started digging through her chest for tools and supplies, not to mention a suitcase to hold all her stuff for traveling. "Okay, so we're just stopping off here so that I can get some things we need, but then we gotta make our way over to Evershade Valley."

"Luigi, when did you get this place?"

"Huh? OH, I got this place after one of my earlier encounters with the professor. I sorta helped clean out… an old place, that's all…" Luigi was hesitant to talk about her own adventures, especially since she didn't like getting attention as much as her brother did, or maybe it was just that she wasn't used to getting praise, save for from her brother… and Professor E. Gadd when she thought about it. Luigi shrugged. "I just prefer living with my brother because we always lived together… besides, Mario stinks at doing the laundry and dishes. Always too much starch…"

"Really?" Daisy smirked as she looked around the main living area. She then noticed an old picture of Luigi, Mario, a short old man with crazy glasses, and some ghosts. "I thought you were afraid of ghosts, Luigi?"

"Huh? Nah, just Boos. I got good reasons too. King Boo scares me the most, but eh. My big brother's not so scared of things like I am though. I wish I was as brave as him…" Luigi grinned as she pulled out a few spare pairs of Overalls. "Oh yeah! Here we are! These should fit!" She tossed over a set to both the princesses. "No offense, but I don't think you will want to be in your dresses as we make our way around the world this time."

"But…" Peach looked at her dress and the overalls nervously. Luigi then also handed her a blouse that happened to be pink, and handed an Orange one to Daisy. "When did you…?"

"I also happen to have spare clothes for Mario, myself, Toadsworth, Toad, and Toadette. I sorta figured it best to be prepared for anything, ya know?" Luigi went into a room and came out seconds later with a clean set of overalls, boots, and shirt. She also had her hair brushed clearer to help her look slightly more female, and her mustache was put away in her pocket. "You girls better change quick, goodness knows if you think I can find trouble, my twin can find it just as fast." Luigi then groaned. "Actually… he's already in trouble, so that just furthers my point." The two princesses nodded, went into different rooms, and came back out in the new outfits. "OH, right, hold on." Luigi quickly dived back into a room and then came out with two hats, both of them being the girls' colors. "Matching hats."

"You really do know fashion, don't you." Daisy smirked as she placed her orange hat on her head, over her crown.

"I may stick with overalls and green shirts, but don't say that I don't know what looks good." Luigi winked. Luigi then whistled. "Spooky, come here, boy!"

"You have a dog?" Peach asked, only to shriek seconds later as a white ghost dog came bounding through the mansion towards the girls.

Luigi just smiled. "There ya are, Spooky. Good doggie." Lucia smiled as she petted the spectral pooch. "We're going to drop you off with Professor E. Gadd while I go and a-rescue my big brother, alright?" The dog gave a quick yip and wagged its tail.

Both Peach and Daisy were surprised. They had known Luigi to be scared of ghosts and the like, only to find her having a ghost puppy in the house! Luigi was just full of surprises! The dog quickly disappeared, only to reappear with a special leash. Luigi smiled, rubbed the dog's head, and then clipped the special leach to the dog's collar.

"Let's a-go."

The three girls, all sporting overalls and matching hats started walking through the kingdom. Everywhere they went as they traveled closer and closer to the Beanbean Kingdom and Evershade valley, they found men were asleep while their women were all worried about them and doing all the work. Mothers were panicking over their sons, wives were complaining about their husbands being lazy when they weren't worrying over their sudden illness, and daughters were crying for their fathers and brothers to awaken. The entirety of the Mushroom Kingdom seemed to be in a panic over this.

When Luigi had finally led the girls to the hidden valley of Evershade, she was relieved to find that not only were the ghosts not effected, but some sort of shield was up to protect them and the professor from the gas that had come through. The four came in through the shield, seemingly unaffected, only to run into a few ghosts who were growling in a defensive nature.

"Easy guys, it's just me, Luigi!" Luigi was back to using her male voice and had slipped her mustache back on. "These are some friends of mine; Princess Daisy, and Princess Peach. We need to see the professor. Is he home?" The ghosts looked at Luigi and the two scared girls next to "him" before nodding. A small green ghost with a large smile indicated for them to follow. "Let's a-go!"

"Luigi, are you sure this is safe?" Peach asked, knowing how scared Luigi usually is around Boos. These may not have been Boos, but they were still ghosts.

"Oh yeah, these are friends of mine." Luigi smiled, somewhat at ease among the undead for once. It had taken a while to get used to them, but after King Boo had lost control over the moon stone, Luigi had found herself liking the ghosts of Evershade Valley just as much as the professor did, well… almost. She could still be startled by them if they wanted to sneak up behind her, she was only human after all.

Inside one of the mansions was a lab where Dr. Elvin Gadd was busy studying ghosts. He turned towards the girls and greeted them. "Ah, Luigi, and you've brought guests! Welcome to my lab. I see you girls had no trouble getting past the pink fog." Luigi blushed and rubbed her shoulder. "Oh, don't be so embarrassed, dear. You should have told me you were a girl! Goodness knows I would have addressed you correctly! And before you ask, I know you are a girl because the male ghosts were being affected by the gas, and I myself almost succumbed to it as well, but thankfully I had been testing a new shielding and almost fell asleep on the button. The gas wore off shortly after!" E. Gadd smiled as he thought about his little success. "So, what brings you to my lab, eh?"

"Well…" Daisy didn't know for sure why they were at the lab either, as it had been Luigi's idea. 'What's her real name? Luigi is a boy name, isn't it?'

Luigi took off her mustache and pocketed it as she grimaced. "I need the Poltergust 5000, if you don't mind. I think it can help against the pink gas. Besides, you never know when I'll run into a boo." Luigi blushed sheepishly about her fear of boos still plaguing her.

"Haha, still nervous around the specters? My dear girl, you have fought and defeated King Boo himself twice!" Daisy and Peach looked at the green plumber with shock. "Surely you have nothing to fear now?"

"Professor, that ghost had my brother locked in a painting. If I didn't do something, he'd probably still be in the painting. Besides, that second time I didn't even know Mario was there until later. **_YOU_** decided to just bring me in on the adventure without even giving me a choice!" Lucia was highly embarrassed, as she didn't relish in the attention of a hero, even though she wouldn't have minded someone saying thanks to her as well for all the good she did helping her twin brother. "In fact, the only reason I'm going on another adventure at the moment is because my big brother got into trouble again!" Lucia's voice was almost feminine at this point in her rant! "I never had this kind of trouble while being a plumber in Brooklyn…" she muttered.

"Ohoho, is that so! Well alright then." E. Gadd smiled as he walked over to a closet. "I've given the Poltergust some upgrades and now it's the Poltergust 6000! It now has a ghost radar equipped to it, as well as the old Gameboy Horror that we used to communicate with each other in our first encounter and some of the Dual Scream's upgrades, hoho!"

Luigi smiled as she accepted the strange vacuum. "Thanks a lot, Professor. Oh, and um… I hate to bother, but…" Luigi looked at Spooky and grimaced. "Could you watch Spooky while I'm away? I don't want him to be lonely."

E. Gadd smiled. "Of course. I'll be happy to take care of him. Just remember, if you need help, ask. I'm sure you'll find the other new functions of the Poltergust while in the field too. Some of it can help you in fights against the living as well as the undead!" E. Gadd was pretty excited about that part.

"Thank you." Luigi equipped the strange vacuum before noticing something else in the closet. "Isn't that the F.L.U.D.D.?"

E. Gadd looked over and smirked. "Oh, yes. Hehe, I take it you recognize it from the Isle Del Fino adventure?"

"Mario used that to save me and clean up the entire island from Bowser Jr.'s mess!" Peach exclaimed as she too recognized the strange device.

"Yes, unfortunate that the Koopa boy managed to get hold of my paint brush. It shouldn't have been used that way. Ah well, no matter."

Luigi went through all the inventions that she had seen made by the professor since she had started working with him and helping him out. "Do you think you could give Peach the F.L.U.D.D. to borrow, and Daisy the brush? I don't want them to be weaponless, ya know?"

E. Gadd thought about it while the girls were still trying to get over the fact that Luigi had apparently faced off against King Boo, was friends with ghosts, and had some strange vacuum strapped to her back. NOW, she was apparently asking for the professor to give them weapons as well to boot!

"I think we can do that, but they'll need to get some training with those tools." Luigi nodded. E. Gadd smiled. "Why don't you go over to the training room and train with the ghosts. The Poltergust 6000 is set to send them to a special containment unit after it's full, and that particular unit is open at the moment, so they should be fine with helping you get back into practice." He looked to his ghostly friends who nodded before flying off through the walls. "I'll close the capsule after you leave so that if you send me anything it won't get away!"

"Thanks." Luigi smirked as she headed off towards the training room. "See ya in there."

After Luigi was gone, Daisy questioned the professor. "Since when did she handle ghosts so well?"

"I'm more concerned about her fighting King Boo to save Mario!" Peach exclaimed. "I hadn't heard of this!" She was a little upset with Mario for hiding all of this, but knowing of Luigi's shy nature, it did seem to run on par. But Luigi having to save Mario? When did this happen?

"Ohoho, didn't you know? Luigi is actually quite brave when someone threatens her brother. I almost feel sorry for the fool who would actually hurt him, hohoho."


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Yeah!" Lucia did the "Mario Bros." signature victory pose after beating her high score in the ghost capture training game. The ghosts congratulated her, some dancing as well while others through confetti from a celebration box. "New record!"

"Wow!" Luigi froze, suddenly aware that Daisy and Peach were in the room. Truthfully, they had entered the room a few minutes ago and had watched Luigi go at it against the ghosts as they went their hardest against her, not that she knew that. Luigi was embarrassed as the princesses looked her over with her vacuum, noticing that she didn't look too tired either. "Great job, Luigi!" Daisy praised.

"Oh… ye…yeah, um… thanks…"

"Luigi is one of the greatest paranormalists I've ever had on my team!" E. Gadd praised, only making the girl blush more. Soon she was almost as red as her brother's shirt.

Luigi pulled her hat down over her face. "Mama Mia…" She muttered, embarrassed.

"Oh, Luigi…" Peach grimaced. "That's great news, why are you embarrassed?"

"Who ever heard of a ghost buster that was afraid of ghosts?" Luigi pointed out before apologizing to the ghosts near her. "No offense, guys."

The ghosts merely laughed and indicated that they weren't insulted. One of them even tried to make her point by startling her, causing her to do a very impressive jump onto a hanging chandelier.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" She screeched from her dangling seat before starting to curse in Italian. Some of the ghosts were laughing along with the professor, while the princesses were worried for their friend. Luigi took a deep breathe and dropped down gracefully, even though she had an overly large vacuum strapped to her back. "Ugh, did you two finish training with those things?"

Peach and Daisy nodded, having been in a different training room than Luigi to work with the F.L.U.D.D. and the brush. "We're ready, Luigi." Daisy smiled.

"Okay, then let's go through the Beanbean kingdom and see if they know where my brother is." Luigi grimaced as she adjusted her gear to not hurt her back. Peach had the F.L.U.D.D. set to recognize her and work with her, ready to teach her just as it taught Mario how it functioned. Daisy had the paintbrush strapped to her back. Luigi grimaced as she said the classic line that started off all her missions with her brother; "Let's-a-go."


	5. Chapter 5

Mario groaned as he awoke in a cell with his ankle chained to the wall. He rubbed his head, only slightly aware that his signature hat was missing. "Mama Mia, what now?" he groaned as he tried to stand. His head felt like lead as he managed to get to the wooden door. Of course he would be only slightly shorter than the window. He knew that this wasn't Bowser's castle, the place didn't stink like the fat Koopa. "What-a happened to the princesses?" He muttered before grumbling about his lack of hat. He never went anywhere without that thing. It was a part of him, something he had had since he could remember, and even before then as he had found out from his trip back in time. It still weirded him out to find that he and his twin had been in the Mushroom Kingdom as babies, but had somehow ended up in Brooklyn. Neither of them knew when that had happened, or why, but one thing was for sure, they didn't mind coming back to the Mushroom Kingdom now that they were used to it. "Where am I?"

"Why, my castle, of course." A dark seductive voice whispered through the door. "Don't worry, we're merely waiting for your brother to show up. If he hasn't fallen to my special gas, then he'll make his way over here just to rescue you. Then the fun can begin."

Mario felt his gut churn as he thought about all the trouble his sister could get into trying to rescue him. This wasn't good.


	6. Chapter 6

Much to Daisy and Peach's surprise, Luigi wasn't having any trouble setting a steady pace for them towards the Beanbean Kingdom. She put her mustache back on though when they reached the border. The girls were going to argue on the fact that she kept doing it, but the encounter with the border patrol shut them up. Luigi explained that she needed to go through the Beanbean Kingdom to the two Hammer Brothers who were the guards. The group showed their passports, and just to satisfy the brothers, Luigi did a few jumps, one of which was accidently better than what anyone but her brother knew she was capable of, ending up with her managing a flip and landing correctly.

As they made it through the Stardust Fields, the group had a brisk encounter with the Starshade Bros. who were more than happy to teach the cousins how to use "Bros. Moves" so they could better aid Luigi in **_his_** plight to rescue his brother. Peach had taken on the "Red" skill set, as she was the shorter of the cousins, while Daisy had the higher jump. Thankfully, they didn't have much trouble the rest of the way down to the main kingdom area, past Hoo-hoo village and all that, but… Luigi felt her heart get heavier and heavier. Her fears were eating at her, and nothing the princesses said helped her.

When the trio finally found themselves at the back of Beanbean Castle, Luigi started to dig around her suitcase for something. "What are you looking for?" Peach asked as she sat down on a nearby rock as ladylike as she could. She was not used to being included in such adventures, and without Mario, Luigi tended to seem faster.

"I was a-given a rose by Prince Peasley, and before either of you a-say anything, it was so that we could get into the castle without much trouble. Hehe, Mario was quite a-surprised when barely anyone in this kingdom knew who he was, heh. We wouldn't have even gotten near Queen Bean without the…, ah, there you are!" She grinned as she pulled out a yellow rose that had been dried and placed in a bookmark. It sparkled as though covered in glitter, and was as yellow as the sun, or Peasley's hair. "Still my a-favorite bookmark." Luigi murmured to herself as she closed the suitcase and pocketed the bookmark. "Hopefully we'll be able to see the Prince and the Queen without trouble and ask if they've seen anything strange go on."

"But Luigi… there might be a problem with your plan." Daisy interrupted as she thought about this, while also wondering who these people were. She went on adventures with the "Brothers" even less than Peach did.

"Oh yeah? What?" Luigi looked over at the orange princess with calculating blue eyes as she tried to figure out what she had missed.

"Prince Peasley's a boy… so…"

"So you think he might have been put to sleep, yeah?"

"Yeah…"

Luigi shrugged. "Doesn't matter, we only need to ask someone, and the Queen and Lady Lima are both girls." Luigi then adjusted her mustache and started to lead the girls around towards the front where Beanbean town was. "Come on, let's a-go!"

Upon reaching the town, they found most of the Beans were asleep. The few females were busy working, including the two store clerks, from which Luigi purchased and sold some items that they had gotten along the way. No one questioned why **_he_** hadn't been affected, as for all they knew, Luigi had gotten his head stuck in a fishbowl while it was happening.

Luigi looked down at the sleeping guards at their posts and sighed as she shook her head and kept walking. Princess Daisy and Princess Peach were slightly more nervous to follow the Green plumber into the Castle. It was dark, and far to quiet for their liking. Luigi couldn't handle the silence for too long though, as it was starting to remind her of the mansions, only no Boos, stars she hoped there were no Boos here.

"Queen Bean? Lady Lima? Are ya here? It's a-me, Luigi…" then she slapped her face. "I say as though anyone is a-gonna remember me…"

"We remember you." Daisy points out. Peach nods.

Luigi rolls her eyes. "You remember me only because my brother had me with him each time we were introduced, Daisy. And as for you, Peach, I'm only remembered by you because Mario always needs me ta bring him home after your-a- parties." Peach blushed as she realized that Luigi was partially right.

"Not every party…" She also remembered **_him_** because there were sometimes when Mario never seemed to leave Luigi's side, or was it the other way around? Either way, there were a few missions where the two were practically glued together in their need to keep each other safe. This usually happened after Mario had gotten hurt badly on a previous mission.

"Master Luigi?" A timid old lady's voice called out. The trio made their way towards it and found, much to their relief, Lady Lima and Queen Bean! Lady Lima came forth to greet the trio. "Oh, thank goodness, help has arrived!" She looked around though as her queen kept weeping for some reason. "But… where is Master Mario? No offense, but last time you both seemed inseparable… and how did you beat the gas?"

Luigi winced and then sighed. "Mario was captured, this is Princess Daisy, and I'm sure you remember Princess Peach. We're on a mission to stop someone named Aphrodite who kidnapped him, and seems to have gassed the lands to make all men fall asleep… I… um…" Luigi pretended to be embarrassed as she thought up a lie. "I was busy fixing some pipes back home when I heard about what happened. Apparently, the gas didn't reach inside my house, or at least down into the piping."

"Ah, well alright then." Lady Lima was too stressed to question such a thing. "As you probably guessed, the fiend, Aphrodite, has come across our land and stole off with one of our great treasures, the fabled rose known as the Lady of Love! That golden flower is said to be a source of great power that can only be awakened in the hands of a purely beautiful maiden."

Luigi had to think on this. "How does a flower judge beauty?"

"We aren't sure, the flower itself only started to bloom once more after Prince Peasley was born," The queen's sobs became worse, causing Lady Lima to flinch before continuing. "and even still, it never fully bloomed."

"My p…poor… poor boy…waaahhhh!" The queen's harsh cries were only interrupted by a slight hissing of a sad looking viper that seemed to be ugly, while trying to look beautiful. It was an ugly green with a yellow top on its head that seemed pale, sickly, and the fangs seemed to be sharpened. "T…that brute… that… that…monster… she…she… WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Luigi hated to see people cry, especially when there was enough trouble. "Um…"

"Prince Peasley was turned into a snake as his 'Natural Beauty' made Aphrodite quite jealous. We don't know what to do to turn him back to normal… so…" Lady Lima looked at the saddened serpent.

"Oh, is that all." Luigi said, much to the surprise of the ladies in the room, and the snake. "Not the first time I've dealt with this sort of thing." She shrugged as she pulled out her suitcase and started to look through it. "Let's see if this will work…" She pulled out a refreshing herb.

Lady Lima frowned. "Don't you think we already tried that?"

"Meh, maybe, but have you tried one that's influenced by magic?"

"MAGIC!" The two princesses and the Lady gasped in surprise. The Refreshing Herb was indeed sparkling as though imbued with magic.

"Yeah, do you know how many times we've fought Kamek or one of the Koopalings only for them to lose track of their wand for a week? My brother and I don't like to steal, so what we do is drain it of magic and then send it back to them. I usually am in charge of this because Mario's not so good at using magic items. I mainly use it in my garden or when I need the chores to get done faster." Luigi explained calmly as she walked over to the snake with the herb. "Don't bite me, just the herb." Her tone was serious, her sky blue eyes seemed to bore into the snake.

The snake nodded once, and lightly took the herb from the plumber's hand. Luigi then backed off and indicated for the princesses to turn around as a sudden light started to form around the prince. Luigi had also turned around, and was relieved to find out she was right to do so, as the three girls heard Lady Lima and Queen Bean gasp. "Turn around!" Lady Lima shrieked before realizing the three guests had already done so.

After a few minutes, Prince Peasley was fully dressed, and surprisingly still awake, and completely back to normal. Apparently, the herb had made him immune to the gas as well. Queen Bean was hugging her son tightly as the two Princesses were staring down Luigi, trying to figure out why they hadn't known about the magic staffs they collected before.

Luigi was starting to get her trademark nervous streak to show. She didn't like having attention on her, especially the attention of the two princesses that she was with. "W…what?"

"How did you know that would work?" Peach asked.

At that, Luigi looked at her like she was crazy. "I didn't know it would work, I just hoped it would work! Ordinarily when this happens, Mario and I have to go deal with the Koopa that cast the spell, but since this wasn't done by a Koopa, I had to think of something else before we could move on… besides, Cackletta turned him into some sort of dinosaur beast last time, and we had to defeat him before he turned back to normal… I didn't think that was an appropriate thing to do this time since we knew he had been turned into the snake…" Luigi was blushing, her face going red, and her fake mustache twitching as though it were real, reminding the princesses about how long the girl had been pretending to be a boy, and even though they knew she was a girl, she was still a boy in their minds unless that mustache was off.

Peasley made his way over to the strange trio, Luigi was still blushing, and now so was Daisy as she got a good look at him. "Ah, many thanks, my green mustachioed friend. I feared I would look so hideous forever." He shook Luigi's hand as the plumber smirked. "What brings you to our fair kingdom in these trouble times anyway?"

Luigi raised a brow as she stopped blushing. 'Didn't he hear me? Or did being a snake mess with his hearing?' She sighed. "My brother got captured by Aphrodite, and we're passing through to find him, and stop all this madness." She then indicated to the princesses. "You remember Princess Peach, I'm sure, and this is her cousin, Princess Daisy."

"A pleasure," Prince Peasley, ever the classy prince, kissed both girl's hands like a gentleman.

Luigi sighed as she mentally wished someone would do that for her, just once. Then again, that would require her to be known as a female, and for her to look like a woman, rather than have a strong flat build like a teenage male.

Prince Peasley then turned his attention back to Luigi. "I wish to accompany you and the princesses on your quest, Luigi." Luigi raised a brow, somewhat surprised. True, the Prince was one to get in on the fight and defend his kingdom himself, which Luigi admired, but after being transformed back to normal, surely he'd rather not risk it again, wouldn't he? "I can not let Aphrodite discover the power of the Lady of Love rose, not to mention, I must help save my kingdom from her."

Luigi thought about this, having two royals to worry about was one thing, but a third? "Mama Mia, I'm in over my head with this…" She muttered while shaking her head. "If the Queen allows it, then I have no choice. This isn't going to be a picnic though." She warned, her voice actually harsher. "I know Princess Peach can handle herself, as she went and saved Mario and myself once before when Bowser caught us unaware. Princess Daisy is no push over either, and has proven herself over and over in multiple situations. I know you are brave, but I don't know if you can keep up with us." Luigi pointed out, surprising those around her. Luigi was usually shy, nervous, and never one to speak up or speak her mind. At this point though, she was saddled with two princesses, and she needed to save her brother, and possibly the world, AGAIN! She didn't need to babysit a prince as well.


End file.
